


🤰 with my 👨💼' 👶

by 1d4gd



Series: Emoji stories [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Dotae is LOVE!!, Doyoung & Johnny are best friends, Doyoung gets knocked up and they have to get married, Doyoung has a massive crush on Taeyong, Doyoung is super sweet and cute, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, I think I said everything so please give this a chance, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Ooops, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Crush, Taeyong & Taeil are brothers, Taeyong is quite brooding so watch out, Taeyong is very oblivious and also a little mean, Unrequited Love, ahaha, it happens one time but it's enough, not really but they do have to get married, personal secretary Doyoung, there i said it, top Taeyong, virgin Doyoung, yep Taeyong is the CEO, you could figure that out from the plot too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Doyoung was a personal assistant with a tiny little secret…he was embarrasingly in love with his boss. That wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that said boss was Lee Taeyong, reknown businessman and CEO of the largest fashion company in Asia. Doyoung knew he didn't stand a chance but then, when after an unexpected one night stand, he ends up pregnant with said man, he knows he’s doomed. Now the question remains…should he tell the truth or keep his baby a secret forever?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Emoji stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679125
Comments: 37
Kudos: 822





	1. 'The devil wears Prada'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am super excited about this but also freaking terrified. I hope you will like the story. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Enjoy! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> P.S: I will do my best to update this weekly so stay tuned! Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung begins working for Taeyong and realizes he's already in too deep...

Doyoung had always considered himself a simple guy. An open book for everyone to read. He was still wondering, even now, while located on the 20th floor of Lee International, why they had selected him to be the personal assistant of a fashion mogul like Lee Taeyong. Sure, he had a definitely unhealthy obsession with everything fashion-related, but that didn’t mean he was more qualified for the position than others.

When his best friend and partner in crime, Johhny, had called him one day to tell him that the Lee International was looking to hire a new personal assistant for the CEO, he couldn’t believe his ears. It had always been his dream to work for a large fashion company but he couldn’t believe that an opportunity had arisen so soon.

Still, he was not going to let this slip through his hands so what he did was tell Johhny who worked for the HR office inside the company, to make sure his name would end up on the list of potential candidates. He knew what he was asking his best friend to do was not entirely legal or moral but he couldn’t care less. This was his chance of getting his dream job and he was not going to let it go to waste. 

Surprisingly for him and also for Johnny, he had passed the initial round of selection and was waiting to be informed when to attend the potential hiring interview. It was well-known inside the company that Lee Taeyong ran this interviews himself because he was a complete perfectionist and the idea of hiring somebody even remotely below his expectations was out of the question.

Doyoung was a bit worried about this, not that’s actually a lie, he was worried as hell because, unlike perfect Lee Taeyong, he was a complete mess, both in his professional and private life. He had been dumped numerous times because he got distracted easily and ended up neglecting his partner without wanting too. Doyoung was aware that his chances of getting the assistant position were pretty low but he needed to try.

When they called him for the interview, he was really nervous. He met with his bestie before in the hopes that he would manage to calm a little bit and gain more confidence. His friend was not really helpful at all, however.

“I don’t know how to say this Doie but do you remember the movie 'The devil wears Prada'?”

“Yes, of course Johnny. That’s probably one of my favorite movies. The clothes in it were just fabulous.”

“That’s not what I meant Doie. What you need to know and may potentially save your life when you meet the one and only Lee Taeyong, is that he is practically the male version of Miranda Pristley. He is not only fierce but also ruthless. If he senses even a little bit of weakness in you, he will refuse you on the spot. All the employees fear him. Even the managers of the company walk on their tiptoes around him because he basically fires people everyday. A small mistake is enough for him to get rid of you with no remorse. I am not sure I want this for you because, although you have your mind in the clouds 99% of the time, you are a good guy and a caring person. He usually surrounds himself with persons like him and I am afraid he might hurt you.”

“Listen to me Johnny. This is the opportunity I have waited all my life. Why do you think I went to all those preparatory courses and got so many part-time jobs. I will be damned if I let fear ruin this for me. Lee Taeyong will just have to bear with me cause I am not going anywhere.”

Having already made up his mind, Doyoung walked together with Johnny to the company and waited for his turn to be called. Once he got into Taeyong’s office, he started trembling a bit because of the emotions coursing through his body.

Two things happened to Doyoung on that fateful day. The first one, he got his dream job and the second, he fell hopelessly in love with his future boss. The interview had run smoother than he had expected because Lee Taeyong had asked him only one question.

“Are you willing to work 24/7 for me? What I really want to know if would you give up on your private life for this company? I travel a lot so I would be needing you with me all the time.”

“I c-can do that sir. I have always wanted to work for a company such as Lee International and if I have to sacrife my personal life for it, this is a small price to pay in comparison to all the benefits I will get out of this job.”

“First of all, call me Taeyong. I don’t like it when people call me sir. It makes me feel very old. I am only 28 so there’s no need to be so formal yet. Second of all, I liked your answer. Consider yourself hired.”

Doyoung couldn’t believe what Lee Taeyong had just told him. He was hired?!? This was probably the best day of his life. He had just landed the position he had always wanted and not only that he would spend a lot of time with his gorgeous boss.

Clearly the pictures didn’t do him justice, because, when Doyoung had first entered the older’s office and got a good look at him, he was rendered speechless. Looking that good should be forbidden. He hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself too much in front of his new boss. Handsome guys generally got him tongue-tied.

That’s how Doyoung’s adventurous life at Lee International started. And boy, it was adventurous. He found himself traveling from one country to another in less than 24 hours, Not only that, it seemed that Taeyong slept really little. He was pretty much like a puppy on crack and Doyoung was starting to dread his almost never ending energy.

He had a habit of dragging Doyoung at ungodly hours to who knows where just so that he could modify a piece of clothing that didn’t really need any modifications or to argue with a stylist for not doing his job properly when poor stylist had already been scolded like a millions times before.

While his boss looked more revived by the day, Doyoung started resembling more and more a very tired bunny. His dark circles were really visible and he usually slept about 5 hours per night. Sure the pay was something out of this world but the fact that he basically had no life whatsoever started weighing Doyoung down. He hadn’t seen his friend in months and that was scary.

He supposed the only thing that made him stay was the fact that he was so much in love with his boss. He didn’t even know if his boss was gay or something because he had rarely seen him going out with anybody, no matter the gender. It seemed that his employer’s love life was a complete mystery and it drove Doyoung crazy. He couldn’t even fantasize properly about Taeyong because he was afraid he might hypothetically hurt the person the older was maybe going out with’s feelings.

In fact, now that Doyoung was really thinking about this, he had no clue about his superior’s life at all. He had no idea if his parents were still alive, if he had any brothers or sisters, nothing. His family was probably Taeyong’s best kept secret. Doyoung had done his best to make the older man trust him and confide in him but it looked as if all his efforts were fruitless.

He wasn’t sure if Taeyong even liked him, at least a bit. The CEO had kept their relationship strictly professional in the six months Doyoung had been working for him and it somehow made him sad. He realized his crush was one-sided and would remain like that, but still he couldn’t help but hope that maybe one day Taeyong would notice him.

One day he got to find out a bit more about his boss because he was visited by his older brother, who Doyoung didn’t even know existed. The personal assistant found out his name was Taeil and that he was actually Taeyong’s step brother. They seemed to have a close relationship and it made Doyoung happy to see that Taeyong was not a complete loner. He needed more people to care for him and take care of him, Doyoung thought. He was surprised to get called in the older’s office, about an hour after Taeil arrived.

“You called for me, Taeyong?”

“Yes. The company is throwing a party for the employers in two weeks’ time and I want you to help with the preparations in my name. You have proved yourself a lot of times until now so I believe you are capable of managing the assignment I am entrusting you with. Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t. I will do my best so that the party turns out to be a success.”

“You didn’t tell me you had such a cute personal assistant. What is your name, pretty boy?”

“My name is Doyoung, sir.”

“Oh, you are so adorable. Please don’t call me sir! I am only 30. Just call me Taeil, okay?” Taeil winked at him and Doyoung found himself blushing though God only knows why. He couldn’t deny the older was also very good-looking. Too bad he only had eyes for Taeyong.

“Hyung stop bothering my assistant! You may leave now Doyoung. Start the preparations as soon as possible.”

Taking that as a cue to leave, Doyoung exited Taeyong’s office and went straight to his desk. He had a party to organize and he was going to do a great job in the hopes that maybe his boss would finally notice him and give him the attention he was craving.


	2. Unzipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get messy really fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to post the 2nd chapter 😭. Either way, really hope you'll enjoy reading this. Comments and kudos are very welcome! ❤️❤️❤️

Doyoung was very excited about the upcoming party and he had outdone himself in order to make Taeyong proud of him. He soon realized, however, that his boss had never attended any of the parties organized for the employees so the chances of him being present were really slim, even this year. Doyoung had to confess he was disappointed by this but still he wanted to prove himself once again to the older male so he was going to make sure that this party would be the best in years.

Finally, the day of the party arrived and Doyoung was content to see that all the preparations he had worked so hard on paid off because almost all the employees confirmed their presence to the event. Taeyong had let him leave earlier so that he could make the last modifications for the party. 

Even though the CEO wouldn’t attend the party, he was determined to have fun because this might be the only occasion in which he could really enjoy himself in months. Not only that, his friend would be attending the event also and they haven’t seen each other for more than a few minutes ever since he started working for Taeyong, so this party was the perfect way to reunite with him. 

All the parties in the last years had been very formal but Doyoung felt that the employees should be allowed to really enjoy themselves, at least one time so he had dropped the elegant dress code and gone for something casual, less classy but more laid back and comfortable. He had put on a pair of skinny tight black jeans and a white T-shirt. He had gone and picked Johnny up and then they headed to the party. When they arrived Doyoung was really happy to see that the party seemed to be a success because people were dancing and having fun. 

Doyoung and Johnny both loved dancing so they had every intention of dancing the night away. The only thing was that he tended to get touchy when he was enjoying himself. He started rubbing onto Johnny and to everyone watching it looked as if they were lovers because they were constantly touching each other. 

It was a game they liked to play with each other to see who would give up first. They had met during highschool and they had instantly clicked. They had even dated for a couple of months but it had turned out to be disastrous. It soon became clear to both of them that they were better off as friends. While their were putting their show on, they had no idea that there were two pair of eyes watching their every move intently.

Taeyong hadn’t planned on going to the party at all but his brother Taeil really couldn’t take no for an answer and so he ended up being dragged by him to the place where the party was taking place.

“You need to loosen up Taeyong! You know what they say “Work hard, party harder”. I know you love what you do but you need to have at least a bit of fun every once in a while.”

“I know hyung. It’s just that I don’t want to leave a bad impression on my employees. I don’t think seeing their boss drunk is the best incentive for them to work hard and do their best at their jobs.”

“Nobody said you need to get drunk in order to have fun. I remember you were so passionate about dancing in highschool but once you got into college everything changed. I miss the old Taeyong, the one who would dance all day long and laugh even at Mark’s silly jokes.”

“I grew up hyung, okay? I am 28 now. I stopped fooling around years back. I have a responsibility to make our parents proud. I need to make sure our company keeps being the best for years to come.”

“I understand that Tae. But you can still let go of your tight control sometimes and just go with the flow. Now is one of those times and I expect you to dance and enjoy yourself.”

“Fine hyung. I will just go and find Doyoung first to congratulate him on a job well done. He made a lot of changes but I like it. The employees look to be having a lot of fun and that means I made the right choice to ask Doyoung to monitor the party’s development.”

“I don’t think you have to search for him. He is on the dance floor, glued to another handsome guy. They look really good together. Do you think the guy might be his boyfriend?”

Taeyong turned to look at the dance floor and he saw Doyoung in the arms of a really good-looking guy. His brother was right. They looked very intimate and he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. Doyoung was his assistant but he was realizing just now that he had no clue about his secretary’s private life. 

Sure he had the younger with him almost all the time but that didn’t mean he wasn’t meeting somebody in his free time. The idea of Doyoung having a boyfriend was bothering him though he couldn’t figure out why he felt so possessive of him. 

“I can distract the guy he is with for you. I see the way you look at Doyoung, like you want to eat him up. Do yourself a favor, get on that dance floor and show him why you were a dance major in highschool.”

“What are you talking about hyung? I don’t want Doyoung. I am just intrigued because when I interviewed Doyoung he said he would be willing to give up on his personal life for this job but it looks to me that what he told me wasn’t entirely true.”

“Seriously Tae? So what? Now you want to scold Doyoung for not telling you he is maybe seeing somebody? It’s called personal life for a reason. It’s not like you tell him what you do in your private life. The guy he is with is really hot and if him and Doyoung are really just friends I look forward to getting to know him better if you know what I mean.” 

Taeil threw a wink at him and went straight to the dance floor. He didn’t waste any second in asking Johnny to dance with him. Johnny seemed to be a bit stunned about his boldness but Taeil was really good-looking so he said why not. That’s how Doyoung had found himself alone in the middle of the dance floor, a bit disconcerted about what had happened in the last few minutes. He wondered if Taeyong had come with Taeil but that was probably impossible knowing his superior’s personality. 

He almost had a heart attack when he felt a pair of hands settle on his hips and someone’s hot breath on his neck. He tensed hard for a moment because he didn’t know who was behind him. The person’s next words, however, helped him understand who was holding him.

“Are you enjoying the party Doyoung? I want to thank you for everything you have done until now, including the party. I made the right choice by hiring you.”

He was blushing madly right now and he was thankful that Taeyong couldn’t see his face.

“T-thank you Taeyong. I am happy that my behaviour and actions are up to your standards because I love this job and I would like to keep it as long as possible.”

“You look really good tonight. I am glad I came to the party. Now let’s dance.” Taeyong’s voice in his ear was a really big distraction. Doyoung was feeling rather confused about his boss’ behaviour.

He almost lost his composure when the older man turned him around and slipped his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He had never seen this side of Taeyong before and he had to admit he enjoyed it immensely. His boss pulled him close and Doyoung was starting to feel really hot and bothered because his boss smelled divine and he wanted so desperately to touch him. 

“I want you Doyoung…”

“Want me for what Taeyong? Do you need me to do something for you?”

Taeyong chuckled and the younger male thought that had to be the most sinful sound in the world. 

“I really want you Doyoung. I want to touch you and feel you. I want to spend the night with you…what do you want Doyoung?

He must have heard wrong. There is no way his God-like boss, whom he had a terrible crush on, had just proposed him. Doyoung didn’t know what to answer honestly. Sure he thought Taeyong looked gorgeous but he wasn’t sure if a night with him would be worth losing his job. He didn’t think his employer would still keep him after sleeping with him. 

The thing was Doyoung had another tiny little secret, well more like a huge one and that was that he was still a virgin. Yep, the main reason why he had been dumped so many times was because he just couldn’t bring himself to sleep with any of his partners. He felt that his first time should be with someone special. 

Call him old-fashioned and all but he wanted to feel the spark and that intense passion that all those romantic books and movies talked about. He was convinced that Taeyong might make him feel like that but the question was what would be the consequences of his actions. He decided to throw caution to the wind and enjoy himself. He needed to lose his V-card at one point so why not with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. 

“I-I… I want to go with you Taeyong. I want us to be together tonight.”

Taeyong grinned at him and Doyoung couldn’t help but think that he looked like a predator who had just caught his prey. There was no going back now. When they arrived at the hotel the younger was feeling scared because he would most likely embarrass himself due to his lack of experience. But the way his boss looked at him made him feel more secure. Once they got into the hotel room, no more words were exchanged between them. They let passion and instinct guide their actions. 

Doyoung woke up in the morning feeling really sore. He went into the bathroom to take a shower but he stopped in front of the mirror because of the shock. His body was all littered with bruises and love bites. He felt himself blush thinking about last night’s events. That’s when he remembered he hadn’t seen Taeyong or his clothes anywhere. 

He went back into the room and realized his employer was long gone. He felt a bit hurt about Taeyong’s sudden departure but it was all his fault. He was probably going to get fired on Monday so he should get ready to start looking for a new job. The only problem was that now he was sure he was even more in love with the older male and that the discussion he needed to have with him was going to break his heart irrevocably. 


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung's secret is out...😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to comment. I really love reading your feedback! ❤️❤️❤️

When Doyoung entered Taeyongi’s office on Monday he was a ball of anxiety because he was almost certain he was going to get dismissed. What he didn’t expect, however, was for the CEO to act as if nothing happened between them. He wasn’t sure if to feel relieved or sad that Taeyong seemed to have forgotten so easily about the night they had spent together.

He decided to let the matter go and just be content that he didn’t get fired for his stupid act. He went back to doing everything his boss asked of him. He was going to treasure the memory of what happened between them and that was the end of it. Or so he thought. He would be learning soon enough that his problems were just starting.

As time passed by he was feeling rather weak and dizzy. Not only that, he was throwing up most of time and that was never a good sign. He was afraid he had caught some stomach bug and he would have to go through some serious treatment to get rid of it. Still, his hectic lifestyle didn’t allow him to have some test run on him. Taeyong was traveling a lot lately and he didn’t have much choice but to follow him. He started losing weight and that worried him to no end.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed these strange symptoms. Taeyong figured out soon enough that something seemed to be off with his assistant. He looked haggard and he had lost a lot of weight. He didn’t question the younger about it because it wasn’s his business what Doyoung did with his life. As long as it didn’t affect his professional performance he wouldn’t intervene.

After two months of constant travel, Doyoung finally got some days off to figure out what was wrong with him. He visited his personal doctor and he had a routine control to try and understand the cause of all his phyisical pain. What the doctor told him left him speechless. He was pregnant in his third month already.

He was having a mental breakdown upon hearing this because he had no time for a baby. He had no idea how he could make this work but at the same time he would never abort his baby. He would have to find a solution soon.

In the meantime, he continued doing his job and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. His symptoms got better after the third month and the only thing which could have indicated he was pregnant was the baby bump he was now sporting. Still, he was not considered a fashion maniac for nothing. He made sure that nobody could figure out that he was pregnant at all. The clothes that he was wearing hid really well his secret and he intended to keep it that way as long as possible.

When Johnny had first found out about it, he had freaked out more than Doyoung.

“Are you crazy? How could you have done something so stupid? I know that you are in love with Taeyong but sleeping with him didn’t solve anything. In fact, it only made things worse because now you have a baby on the way and your boss will most likely not take responsibility for it.”

“You don’t need to remind me of my stupidity John! I am well aware I made a mess out of things but I love this baby and I am not going to give him or her up. I will stay in the company as long as possible to be able to save enough money for when the baby will arrive and then I will look for another job. I can make this work. I just need you to keep supporting me, like you’ve always done before.”

“I can’t believe I am going to be an uncle soon! I am way too young for this. And you too. You’re only 25 for crying out loud. Still, I will respect your decision and I will do my best to help you any way I can.”

“There are people at our age who have more than one child man. Stop being so dramatic about everything. And really, thank you. You might act really childish sometimes but I really don’t know what I would do without you!”

Doyoung felt tears gathering in his eyes and Johnny, having seen that, hugged him really hard and whispered words of comfort into his ear.

“If there’s anyone who can do this that’s you Doie! I’ve never in my life met somebody so committed and devoted as you before. I am convinced you will be a great parent to your child.”

Doyoung felt better after talking to his closest friend and when he got home that night, he was really starting to believe that he could do this. He was determined to do the impossible to make sure his baby never had to suffer from any hardships, no matter their nature.

Being a single parent was going to be a hard struggle for him but he would not give up. The thought of telling Taeyong about this didn’t even cross him mind. He knew he was acting selfish by not telling him but he was sure that the older wouldn’t probably believe that the baby was his.

He would most likely believe that Doyoung was trying to manipulate him into giving him money or something similar and he didn’t want to go through that kind of humiliating experience. As long as he was healthy and the pregnancy didn’t suffer any complications, he would have his baby and then start over again, leaving Taeyong and his old job behind and building a new life for him and his child.

Meanwhile, the young CEO had met with Taeil to have dinner. It was a habit of them to meet every week to talk about various things and to catch up with each other. His brother was really excited about his new relationship with Johnny and Taeyong was happy for him even though he was not entirely sure Johnny loved his hyung like he claimed. He found it hard to trust people because he had a string of bad experiences with people who just wanted to use him for his status or in order to get part of his money.

Taeil was a sweetheart and anybody would be lucky to have him. His only defect was that he couldn’t keep a secret. Johnny had made him promise that he wouldn’t tell anybody about Doyoung’s pregnancy but Taeyong was not technically a stranger. Plus he was his employer so that most probably entitled him to know what going on with one of his employees.

“I have something to tell you. I just can’t keep it a secret anymore. Doyoung is pregnant. Isn’t that really cute? The only funny thing is that Johnny told me it was just one night stand and I find that quite suspicious. He doesn’t seem like the kind who would sleep around. Plus he let me in on another secret but I don’t think I should be telling you about it.”

“What other secret hyung? You got me curious now. You can’t not tell me about it.”

“Well, apparently Doyoung was still a virgin before that. I mean, who is still a virgin at his age? He is 25 but he has never done it before with any of his previous lovers. That’s why I find it strange that he decided all of a sudden to lose his virginity to a stranger.”

“Can I ask you something hyung? How far along is Doyoung?

“He should be about 4 months now.”

Taeil noticed that hia brother got paler and it was rather disconcerting. He had never seen Taeyong like this before. He looked almost afraid and that wasn’t in his character.

“Is something wrong Tae? You look really pale.”

“It’s nothing hyung. I had to travel a lot these weeks and I think the fatigue is starting to show. Don’t worry. I will just go home and have a good night sleep. I am certain tomorrow I will feel better.”

“If you say so. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course hyung. I am sorry but I really have to go now. I forgot that I had something to finish at the office.”

“Yong you just told me you would go home and rest.”

“I know hyung but I just need to finish this one thing and then I will go, I promise. “

After Taeyong said goodbye to the older, he headed towards Doyoung’s apartement. He had some serious explaining to do and he was not going to stop until he got all the answers he wanted. How dare he not tell him anything about his pregnancy?

If his calculations were right, he was about to be a father soon and the younger didn’t even bother informing him. Doyoung was so going to get it from him. He was determined to have a serious talk to him and knock some sense into that kid. Then together they were going to decide how to better take care of their baby. Taeyong would make sure of that.


	4. Confessions of a shopaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Taeyong finally have the 'talk'.

Once Taeyong got to Doyoung's apartment he started knocking heavily on the door. Doyoung had no clue who would want to see him at this rather late hour but he assumed it was probably his friend Johnny. Sometimes he had the bad habit of forgetting his keys at work and being too lazy to go back for them, he would end up bothering Doyoung by taking his couch or even worse his bed.

Doyoung really hoped it wasn't his bestie this time because he had just seen him at dinner and that had been more than enough. When he opened the door, he got the shock of his life. Right in front of him stood his perfect boss, Lee Taeyong. Doyoung let his boss enter his apartment even though he felt really nervous having him there. When he finally had the courage to hold Tae's gaze for more than 2 seconds he was surprised to see that Taeyong seemed to be really angry about something. Doyoung was afraid he might have screwed up at work and that the older man had come to tell him he was fired or something.

What Taeyong told him, however, was worse than that.

"When were you planning to tell me, Doyoung? Tae’s words helf a hint of mockery and Doyoung had no idea why he was acting this way.

"Tell you about what, Taeyong? I am not sure what you're talking about."

"Stop playing the fool Doyoung! I am talking about the baby you are carrying. I can't believe you were so shameless as to hide something so important from me. What were you thinking? That I was never going to find out about it?"

"I am really sorry Taeyong but I was convinced that you wouldn't want the baby so I didn't see any reason to tell you about this."

"That's what you think about me? That I am some cold, heartless monster that wouldn't care not even for his own blood and flesh?"

"No hyung! It's not like that! I was just concerned that if I told you about the baby you would think I am trying to get money from you or that I want to deceive you."

"Now I know the truth Doyoung and I want to take responsibility for you and the baby."

"I must confess I am really confused. What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that from now on you will be living in my house so that you will have the proper care and attention that you need during your pregnancy. The child you are carrying will be the future heir of the Lee family so he or she will need to be taken care of accordingly. I can't have my child live into a tiny apartment and getting fed who knows what. He or she will be given the upbringing and the education only an heir is entitled to receive."

Doyoung was speechless but he could also feel himself getting angrier by the second. How dare Taeyong think he wouldn't give only the best to his baby! He would have either way made the impossible in order for his child to receive the best education and life he could have given him. He felt extremely hurt by what his superior was telling him because he was starting to think that Taeyong was just the typical rich man, only caring about himself and his name. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted his baby to live with that kind of pressure all his life. Always having to live up to the standards of his family. He wanted his child to be happy, no matter what and Taeyong was not going to stop him.

"Listen here, Taeyong. I couldn't care less about what you think about me but don't drag my baby into this. He or she deserves to be happy and not to have to live everyday thinking they are not good enough for you or your snobbish family. I realize you have never felt hunger or desperate need for something but this doesn't mean I am not just as capable as you at providing my baby with the best. You're wrong if you think I will let my child turn into someone like you."

Taeyong didn't know why but Doyoung's words were really getting to him. He had been told all his life that he was too insensitive and that his behaviour would only hurt the ones he loved. Even in the present situation the pretty male didn't seem to fear him and he was oddly satisfied with this fact because he was tired of people sucking up to him only because he was Lee Taeyong. The younger man looked really strong and he was happy that somebody like him carried his future heir.

He only needed to convince Doyoung now that he wasn't completely a bastad and that he really did care.

"I am sorry if my words have been too harsh. I only want what's best for my child. I don't doubt the fact that you would take great care of our baby but I think that in my house there will be more people who could help you with that. You are pregnant right now, and hence more sensitive. You need somebody to be there for you all the time and I can provide you that. You will probably have to quit working now given your state but I am certain that in my house you will find something to occupy your time with."

"You're kidding right? What makes you think I will quit working? I love my job and just because I am pregnant this doesn't mean I am handicapped or something. I am going to quit work only when necessary. Until then I intend to keep being your secretary and if you tell me something like you don't want the image of your company to be ruined because of a pregnant male employee I swear I am going to sue you."

"I have no plans of doing that. I was only concerned for you and thought you might prefer to rest in these months. If you think you are capable of accomplishing your tasks with no issue, then I am not going to stop you in any way. The only thing that I ask of you is to come and live in my house."

"I understand. I will come and live in your house but only because I think my baby deserves the proper care. This doesn't mean, however, that I will obey all your rules. If I want to eat something, I do it. If I want to sleep on the floor, I do it. I know how much you love control but I don't like being controlled so I warn you beforehand. Don't try to make me do what you want. The same applies to your family. I don't want them to interfer with my pregnacy."

"I never knew you could be so hard-headead Doyoung. I will make sure everybody respects you wishes. Are you happy now? Just go and pack. I want you to move in as soon as possible."

After Doyoung managed to squeeze most of his belongings into his suitcases, Taeyong carried them to his car. He found it cute how his boss had insisted Doyoung shouldn't make any effort but he really had no idea how heavy his luggage really was. Once they arrived to Tae's house, he informed one of the maids that she needed to prepare the closest-to-his-room guest room because he wanted to have Doyoung close 24/7. The younger was starting to think that maybe this was his chance to show Taeyong how amazing he was and to make him fall crazy in love with him. He knew he was probably delusional to even think of something like that but well hope dies last and he had always been an optimist.

After Taeyong had Doyoung settled into his bed, he informed him that since tomorrow was Saturday it would be nice if they could visit his family to let them know about his pregnancy.

"I suppose you are right. The sooner we tell them, the sooner they will get used to the idea. I am only afraid they might not like me. I am not an heir or anything and I don't think I have the right recommandations."

"I am certain they will like you Doyoung. You are a genuinely nice person and I can see how much you already love our baby. My mom will probably build you a statue or something when she will find out you are carrying my child. She wants a grandchild so desperately and she always persters me or Taeil hyung about it."

"Thank you for telling me this hyung. Now I feel a bit better."

"Ok, Doyoung. Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Aren't you forgetting something Taeyong? You need to kiss me and the baby goodnight."

Doyoung was smiling mischievously and Taeyong found himself charmed about how cute his assistant looked at the moment. He kissed the younger on the forehead and he lifted Doyoung's pijama shirt to be able to also kiss his baby bump. He couldn't deny the butterfly sensation he got while doing that.

He was starting to see only now how dangerous Doyoung really was. He was able to look innocent but seductive at the same time and Taeyong was afraid he might fall for him if he wasn't careful enough. He needed to keep his distance from his secretary from now on. He had left himself be used once and it had destroyed him when he had discovered that that person was only with him for his money. He was not going to commit the same mistake again. He only hoped that Doyoung didn't have any feelings for him because he would only end up heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Yes, I am still alive and terribly sorry for having taken so long to update. Still, good news. I will make sure to complete this story so do not fret and expect more frequent chapter updates.
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you really love it! ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Call it a balance in the unbalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotae break the news to Tae's parents😈😱

When Doyoung woke up in the morning he was surprised to see that there was already a maid in his room awaiting his orders. He found that a little creepy because he didn’t like being observed. He got himself out of bed, and then informed the maid that he would be having breakfast with Taeyong.

At least, that was what he was hoping for. She informed him that the CEO was already downstairs and that Doyoung could join him anytime he wanted. He felt really weird with this new situation because he loved his independence and he had a suspicion that at least until the baby was born he would be monitored more than rat in a lab. 

He joined Taeyong at the table and he ordered some cereals. That was the only thing that didn’t make him nauseous early in the morning and he really didn’t want to upset his stomach given that they would most probably visit Taeyong’s parents today. Doyoung needed to look his best to make a good impression and throwing up in front of Taeyong’s parents would for sure not achieve him that. 

He had tried to ask his boss to tell him a little bit more about his parents in order to better understand how to get along with them but Taeyong was a man of few words and Doyoung was getting really frustrated. He hoped the baby wouldn’t inherit some of Taeyong’s grumpiness because that was really no joke.

He was realizing just know how opposite they were in personalities. While he had always been sunny, playful, cheerful, sociable, fun-loving it was soon becoming clear to him that Taeyong was very serious, rigid, strict, introvert. Doyoung was determined to change that for good. Taeyong was too good-looking to look so upset all the time. 

The younger man was sincerely worried about meeting Taeyong’s parents but he found out soon enough that he had nothing to worry about. They were both really nice and sweet. He supposed that was because they hadn’t dropped the bomb yet.

“Mom, dad, we have to tell you something. Doyoung and I have been dating for a few months now. Recently we discovered that Doyoung is pregnant and we wanted to share the good news with you.”

Doyoung was amazed about how good Taeyong was at telling lies to his parents. There was complete silence for about a minunte before an almost unhuman squeal broke it. Doyoung knew already who it belonged to. It seemed that Taeyong’s mother was more than happy about what Taeyong had just told them.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe my baby finally is finally growing up. I am so happy for you. A grandchild is the best gift you could’ve given me. This is just fabulous. Wait until Taeil finds out about this. You’ll never hear the end of it. Now that the baby is on the way the only thing left for you is to get married.”

“What?!” They both screamed at the same time.

“I am sure Mrs. Kim that won’t be necessary. We are content the way we are now. Plus there is no guarantee about what the future will bring us. Marriage is a very important step in one’s life and I think we shouldn’t hurry. We have plenty of time to get married at a future date if we decide we want to do that.”

“Nonsense child. No grandchild of mine will be born out of wedlock.”

“Mom, this is the 21st century. Nobody does these things anymore.”

“I don’t give a penny about what you think Lee Taeyong. I raised you to take responsibility for your actions and the time has come for you to do just that.”

“Dad tell mom this is not right. She can’t force Doyoung and I to get married just because we are going to have a baby. This is just stupid.”

“Watch your language Taeyong. I agree with your mother on this. I can’t let the reputation of my family to be dragged in the mud because of something like this. You will get married and that’s final.”

Doyoung was speechless because he didn’t expect today’s events to take this turn. The idea of marrying Taeyong was pretty exciting but he knew that Taeyong would only resent him if he agreed to it. He decided to have one more go at trying to make his employer’s parents see that this decision would be too harsh on both of them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim I completely understand your reasons but I ask you to be kind enough to let us think about it. This is the kind of decision that takes time to arrive to. If our relationship doesn’t work out in the end, we would only hurt ourselves by getting married now. I hope I didn’t offend you by talking like that but I hope you won’t force us to do something which we might later regret.

“No, Doyoung. My parents are right. This is the right thing to do. Our baby deserves to be born in the right kind of environment and marriage can provide us with that. We need to think about what’s best for our child right now. I know this comes as a real shock to you but I promise I will try to be a good husband to you.”

Doyoung was starting to feel like a soap opera character and he didn’t like that one bit. He loved Taeyong a lot but he was convinced that this decision would only bring them misery and suffering.

Taeyong was clearly not in love with him and Doyoung wanted him to be happy, even if it weren’t with him. He didn’t want to be selfish. The older deserved better than that. He had no clue how he was going to get himself out of this mess because Taeyong’s parents looked like they were not going to budge one bit and they seemed to have convinced also Taeyong of the wisdom of their proposal.

Doyoung had little time to find a way to stop the marriage.The irony was that getting married to the person he loved had always been his dream but he didn’t want it to come true in this way. 

After Doyoung and Taeyong had left his parents’ house, Doyoung knew he needed to have a serious talk to Taeyong and do his best to make him change his mind. As soon as they got to Taeyong’s house, he dragged his boss into his office to be able to tell him about his concerns.

“Taeyong you need to convince your parents that this is not a good idea. I know your sense of responsibility is telling you to do what you think is right for all of us, but you can’t listen to your parents. I don’t want to marry you. We don’t even have a relationship and now you want to get married? How is that even possible?”

“Doyoung I understand your fears and your worries but we can make this work. I am sure that with time we will come to like each other. Not all happy marriages are based on love. Respect is also a big part of it and I think as long as we have that our relationship will be long-lasting.”

“It feels as if I am talking to a child right now. I want love in my marriage. Maybe you’ve been raised differently but my parents are still in love with each other, even after being married for more than 25 years. I want what they have and I know that by marrying you I am going to give up on all hope of that ever happening. Please understand me. I can’t do this.”

“Aren’t you a bit too selfish Doyoung? What about our baby? Do you think it will be easy for him to grow up being made fun of because he is not a legitimate child? You might not think of the consequences right now but they will most likely happen sooner or later. Are you sure you want your baby to suffer because you decided to think only about yourself? I will give you time to reflect on that. I want an answer by Monday and if you love our baby like I think you do, you will make the right choice for him or her.”

Doyoung felt really sad for making Taeyong mad but he really didn’t want to end up in a loveless marriage. They would most probably finish hating each other and he was terrified at the prospect. Still, he was starting to see just now that his baby was the most important thing for him and he really didn’t want him or her to suffer because he was being egoistical.

He had agreed to spend that night with Taeyong and it was now time to pay for his sins. If that meant living miserably for the rest of his life but offering his child the complete family every infant deserves than so be it. Doyoung was willing to sacrifice himself in order for his baby to have both of his parents close. 


	6. Seamless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty intense between Taeyong and Doyoung...

When Doyoung had communicated his decision to Taeyong the next morning, he had been content about it. Doyoung was still not convinced this was the right thing to do in their situation but his baby came first. Plus Taeyong had been nothing but nice to him until now and he had treated him with with the outmost respect.

They had decided, together with Taeyong’s parents that they would get married in two months. Taeyong’s mother had insisted on a big wedding but Doyoung felt really uncomfortable with the idea.

He came from a simple family and he didn’t want his parents or his relatives to feel embarrased with all those rich people around. He told them that the only way he would go through with the wedding was if him and Taeyong would have a small ceremony with only their loved ones present. Taeyong’s mother had reluctanly agreed and the deal was made.

Having Taeyong next to him all the time felt strange somehow. Doyoung was enjoying the attention but he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad knowing that the CEO was only thinking about the baby. His baby bump was obvious now and everybody in the company kept asking him about it. In the beginning he didn’t know what to say but Taeyong had assured him that he was entitled to tell them the truth if he so preferred. They would get married soon so there was not real reason to hide it.

As Taeyong’s mother had predicted, Taeil seemed to be even more excited about his pregnancy than Taeyong was. He visited Taeyong’s office everyday now just so that he could rub Doyoung’s bump or ask about how he was feeling. Doyoung found that extremely cute but he would have wanted Taeyong to act more like Taeil.

He was so good at hiding his feelings that Doyoung had no clue if he was actually happy about this. His sense of responsibility was starting to bother Doyoung. He was tired of pretending things were fine because they weren’t. He was going to marry a guy he didn’t know almost anything about and who seemed not to want to share anything about himself.

While Doyoung was was drowning in his misery, Taeyong was struggling with some of his own. He wanted to build a lasting relationship with Doyoung but he didn’t really now how to go about it. He wasn’t used to sharing things about himself and even he could see that Doyoung was feeling sad about it. He needed to find a way to get closer to Doyoung. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He was determined to make Doyoung see that he did care about him and the baby.

When they returned from the office that day, Taeyong had insisted on them having dinner together. Doyoung had complied but hadn’t expected much of a change in Taeyong’s behaviour. He was positively surprised to realize, however, that Taeyong was really giving it his all to open up more in front of Doyoung. It was a small step but still better than nothing. Doyoung had a lovely dinner and he was happy. He was certain that his dreams would be pleasant that night and that maybe him and Taeyong could make it work in the end.

He experienced another surprise, when, after he got into his bed, he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it might have been one of the maids, he gave his permission for the person to enter. He was more than shocked to see not someone from the staff, but Taeyong standing in front of the door.

Doyoung, thinking he might have forgotten to tell him something, he gestured for Taeyong to sit on his bed. Taeyong seemed to have other intentions because he walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to Doyoung. Doyoung’s eyes were almost out of their sockets at the moment because Taeyong acting really weird.

“Taeyong sorry for asking but why exactly are you in my bed?”

“Well, I think it’s better if we slep together from now on.”

Doyoung, having misunderstood Taeyong’s words was blushing really hard right now.

“Not like that. I mean, sleeping in the same bed. This way, if you ever need something, I will be able to help you immediately. A lot of things can happen and I don’t want you to accidentally get hurt. It’s better if I sleep here with you. This way I won’t have to worry about you or the baby at night.”

Doyoung found Taeyong’s behaviour adorable. This was a side of Taeyong he had never seen before and he liked it very much. He hoped Taeyong would continue to act like that. More carefree, more impulsive, more everything. Doyoung had no doubt that Taeyong was going to be a good father but he could be a great one if only he learnt to show more of himself.

The first thing Doyoung noticed the next morning was someone’s arm around his waist. Like that weren’t enough, Taeyong was pretty much glued to his frame so it was nearly impossible for Doyoung to move out of his embrace. He tried waking Taeyong up by gently poking his arm but that didn’t do the trick. He pinched as hard as he could next because he really needed to go to the bathroom and Taeyong was in the way. It became apparent to him a minute after that Taeyong slept like the dead.

He tried screaming in his ear, punchng him in the ribs with his elbow but nothing was working. He thought of something else but he feared that would make Taeyong mad. Still, he was really desperate to pee so he’d just have to deal with Taeyong’s wrath. He slowly turned around and kissed Taeyong full on the lips. Taeyong immediately opened his eyes and Doyoung was doing a little celebration in his head for his brilliant idea. He didn’t think that his plan might backfire, however.

He found himself sitting on top of Taeyong next and now he was more confused than ever. Taeyong was smiling seductively at him and Doyoung was thinking that he was probably still asleep or something. When Taeyong pressed his lips to Doyoung’s, he was more than certain his idea had been terrible.

He tried to push Taeyong away but that only seemed to make him more aggressive. Doyoung, having understood he didn’t stand a chance against Taeyong’s strength he let Taeyong kiss him all he wanted. He was really a good kisser and Doyoung found himself kissing back. This went on for a couple more minutes before Doyoung realized that he really needed to go to the bathroom. He called Taeyong’s name and he finally stopped. Doyoung practically ran to the bathroom to get rid of his need.

When he returned to the room, Taeyong was up and getting ready to leave. Doyoung wanted to ask him about the kiss but he wasn’t really sure he wanted to know the answer. Taeyong was confusing him a lot with his actions and he couldn’t help but feel that Taeyong was just using him. Taeyong was the first to speak up.

“I am sorry about the kiss. I don’t know what came over me. I hope I didn’t hurt you. I promise I will keep my hands off of you from now on. I don’t want you to be afraid of me. You and the baby are both very important to me and I don’t want to mess this up. See you downstairs for breakfast.”

Doyoung was now more disoriented than ever. Taeyong was acting differently than usual and Doyoung wasn’t sure anymore that he enjoyed all the care he was receiving. Taeyong really wasn’t fair. Doyoung loved him so much and the things Taeyong was doing were making him fall even harder for him.

Taeyong said he didn’t want to hurt him but he was already doing that by making him feel like he actually cared. Doyoung knew better than that. There was no way that a perfect being like Kim Taeyong could ever feel more for Doyoung than respect. His heart was not listening to him, though. His heart was more than ready to give his relationship with Taeyong a chance but he sure wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I also hope everyone is doing alright and is keeping safe. See you next time. xoxo
> 
> P.S: Kudos and comments are the best so make sure to leave one if you really like this! ❤️


	7. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Taeyong get married and well, they finally get to meet their little miracle too.

Doyoung’s life was so not going the way he had imagined it. All he had ever wanted was to get married to some nice guy one day and together to build their own family. He had gotten the marriage part right but the fact that he was an over-sentimental pregnant guy didn’t help matters at all.

The only thing he was doing these days was either feeling sorry for himself for putting weight on or craving all kind of weirds foods that were completely unhealthy. Taeyong was extremely nice and prepared to cater to every Doyoung’s whim or wish but for Doyoung this behaviour was driving him up the wall. He didn’t want the older man to be so caring because he was already an emotional wreck because of the baby.

He was getting married in a week but he was more than ready to run away. He didn’t feel prepared at all for this important step but he didn’t want to disappoint either Taeyong or his baby. He just hoped that at least Taeyong knew what he was doing because Doyoung for sure didn’t. Johnny had reassured him many times that it was the right choice, both for him and for the baby but Doyoung was still having doubts. Call him cowardly and all but getting married to the guy he’d been in love with for years seemed like a terrible decision at the moment.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. The only thing which made Doyoung happy to be celebrating this event was the fact that he would get to see his parents whom he hadn’t seen in quite some time. When Doyoung’s parents had heard about Doyoung’s pregnancy they hadn’t been particularly excited because they had been convinced their son would follow on their steps and get married first before even thinking of having a child.

Still, Doyoung had done his best to assure them that he loved Taeyong very much and that the baby had been wanted by both of them. He couldn’t tell his parents the truth because they would have been very hurt. They had wished for a fairytale life for Doyoung and he was going to make the impossible to make them believe that he was definitely living one with Taeyong.

He was surprised to discover that his parents and Taeyong’s parents were getting along really well. He had been extremely anxious about this meeting because him and Taeyong came from very different backgrounds and he didn’t want his parents to feel inferior to any of the persons attending the ceremony. Fortunately, his parents and his close friends had integrated very easily and seemed to have an enjoyable time with the other people present at the event.

Taeyong looked very handsome in his wedding attire and Doyoung felt like he was living a dream. To think that somebody like Lee Taeyong who could literally have any person he wanted, be it man or woman, was going to become his husband was something incredible, in Doyoung’s opinion. Doyoung was determined to leave all of his insecurities behind and to start anew. He wanted his relationship with Taeyong to work and he had to give it his all in order to make it happen. No more excuses and no more doubts from him from now on. He owed to his baby to become the best husband and the most devoted father he could be.

The ceremony was rather brief and very formal. Doyoung felt relieved from all the pressure he had been feeling until the wedding. His life was going to get really messy from now on with Taeyong being in the spotlight almost all the time but he was almost certain that Taeyong wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him or to the child he was carrying.

Taeyong had been quite tense throughout the celebration but Doyoung blamed it on him being overcome with emotions. He was giving up on his freedom for a long period and Doyoung was starting to believe that he might’ve changed his mind at one point. His sense of responsibility had probably been the only thing that made him go through with the wedding.

When they had eventually gotten home, after a very tiring and intensely stirring day, Doyoung was more than ready to sleep for days. His baby didn’t seem to agree because ever since the ceremony ended, he had been constantly kicking Doyoung. He supposed that was his little boy’s expression of the happiness he felt due to his parents getting married but Doyoung was exhausted.

His infant was most likely going to become a footballer in the future if the kicks he was giving were any sign. When Doyoung had found out that he would give birth to a boy he had mixed feelings about it. He had been content at the prospect of having a little troublemaker running around and wreaking havoc but also a bit sad about not having a little girl to dress in pretty clothes and to spoil rotten. Still, his baby was a blessing either way so he needed to appreciate everything he had been given.

Taeyong seemed equally tired and Doyoung took that as a cue to get them both in bed so that they could finally get some rest. Taeyong’s reaction when he had heard about his baby being a boy had been completely diverse from that of Doyoung’s. His eyes were positively sparkling but Doyoung assumed that had to do with the fact that Taeyong would want a male heir to continue running their family business.

After the good news, Taeyong had become even touchier and more outspoken than usual. He had told Doyoung about his childhood and how he had ended up being the CEO at such a young age. Doyoung had been shocked to hear that Taeyong’s life hadn’t exactly been a walk in the park. He had been bullied a lot when he had been little because he was very shy and not very good at socializing.

It had taken him a long time to become confident with himself and capable of taking the lead and guiding others towards success. Doyoung was amazed to hear about this because Taeyong seemed to always be in control of the situation and not to have any weakness whatsoever. He had been almost content to find out that even Taeyong had his tough moments sometimes.

Doyoung had pretty much dragged Taeyong to bed. He was too tired to talk about everything which happened in the last 24 hours. He changed in his pajamas, brushed his teeth and got into bed. He had almost drifted off when he felt Taeyong joining him. He almost had a heart attack when Taeyong gathered him into his arms because that wasn’t something he did regularly.

In fact, that was the first time for him to attempt such a thing. Doyoung wasn’t sure whether to be excited about it or scared because Taeyong’s behaviour seemed to become stranger by the day. He felt a kiss on his forehead and now he really had no idea what to make of Taeyong’s actions. He was too tired to ponder over this issue at present so he came to the decision that it was better to talk about it at another time. Being in Taeyong’s arms had been one of his most personal wishes and it looked as if he was accomplishing more of them without making any effort.

Doyoung’s emotions were in a turmoil. He had little time left before he actually gave birth and the fear and stress were reaching unsustainable levels. Thankfully for him, Taeyong was great at calming him and encouraging him. He had taken the decision to confess everything he felt for Taeyong after bringing into the world his little boy because he just couldn’t handle them anymore.

These past months Taeyong had acted like the perfect gentleman but had also shown to Doyoung his weaknesses and insecurities. He was learning a new thing about Taeyong almost each and every single day and Doyoung was marveled at the fact that they weren’t so incompatible after all. This brought to Doyoung the hope that maybe Taeyong wouldn’t brutally reject him.

Doyoung was at home when he felt his water break. Taeyong was still at work and Doyoung instantly panicked. He didn’t know what to do because he was used to Taeyong taking care of him. He called for the maid and she helped him descend the stairs and get into one of Taeyong’s personal limousines. The driver had been extremely careful not to disturb Doyoung in any way during the trip to the hospital and they had arrived safe and sound. Doyoung was really happy to see that Taeyong was already there. He was brought into one of the waiting rooms. The doctor who was supposed to perform the surgery hadn’t arrived yet and Doyoung was letting his fears run wild.

“Why isn’t that damn doctor here yet? What if something happens to my little boy before he comes here? Will he take responsibility for that? Taeyong do something! You can’t let that doctor do this! He needs to come here now!”

“Calm down Doyoung! Getting worked up is not good for the baby! I am sure the doctor is on his way! Try to calm down, ok? I am here for you and I’ll make sure both you and the baby will be alright? Just trust me!”

Doyoung went quiet after that because Taeyong was right. He couldn’t let his anxiety ruin this wonderful moment. He needed to be strong so that his baby could be born without any problems.

The doctor had arrived shortly after that and Doyoung had been taken to the operating room. One hour later Doyoung was able to hold his baby for the first time. The feeling of finally getting to do that was indescribable. Doyoung was the luckiest person in the world because his little boy was nothing short of perfect. Taeyong also seemed to agree if the few strain tears escaping from his eyes were any indication.

After kissing his baby a few times and whispering a series of I love you’s to him, Doyoung had given him to Taeyong. The look of utter bliss on his face when he had first taken his baby into his arms was something that would stay engraved in Doyoung’s memory forever. He realized in that moment that he had chosen the perfect man to be the father of his child. His baby boy seemed just as fascinated of Taeyong. His big eyes didn’t leave Taeyong’s face for a second. They appeared to be having some sort of staring competition and Doyoung found that utterly adorable.

“What should we name him? With all the things happening these past months he haven’t been able to talk about that. What do you say?”

“I think we can wait a little bit more for that. I want the perfect name for our perfect little boy. These things need to be thought through Doyoung. Our baby deserves only the best.”

“You’re right. I can’t believe this little miracle is all ours. I feel extremely grateful for this gift.”

Their peaceful family moment was interrupted by Taeyong’s family. Taeyong’s parents looked positively glowing with happiness. Johnny and Taeil were cooing at the baby, practically begging Taeyong to let them hold their nephew. Taeil was allowed to hold the baby first and he looked completely besotted.

“Johnny I want a child too. Look at how beautiful and tiny he is. We need to work hard at making one. We are already engaged so it makes sense to start thinking about building a family and having children.”

Johnny was looking a bit pale at the suggestion but that was to be expected. Children were a great responsibility and one needed to think very carefully before making this step. However, given that Johnny was madly in love with Taeil, it wouldn’t take long before Taeil convinced him.

They were really a happy couple and Doyoung envied them a little bit because his love for Taeyong was one-sided and he had no clue if his feelings would ever be returned. Still, now he was more certain than ever to tell Taeyong everything. Even if he got rejected at least he would know about Taeyong’s real feelings so that he could finally move on. His baby boy was all that mattered right now. If Taeyong rejected him then he would pour all of his love and affection into taking care of his baby and offering him all of himself.


End file.
